All Night Noise
by morethanamuse
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by the songs of the incredibly talented Matt Nathanson. All Caskett, all the time. :  A mild, tame, 'M'


_**HELLO! :D:D:D **_

_**I've decided to write another series of one shots... to the music of the incredibly talented, not well enough known, Matt Nathanson. He is amazing. If you listen to top 40 stations at all, you probably know, or have heard at least two of his songs, 'C'mon Get Higher' and 'Faster' (Bones fans, Faster was used in your promo for the new season! I was so jealous.) **_

_**ANYHOW- His songs are SEX. Like... his new album 'Modern Love' is amazing, and I swear, a mix of his songs would be the best baby-making music ever. So, as you can guess, these are going to be T and M rated chapters. I'm not a vulgar smut-writer, and I try to keep it classy.**_

_******T****his one specifically is certainly not about the 'F' word... this song is sensual and sweet, and well, just read. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kiss Quick- Matt Nathanson<strong>  
><em>

_She said "I'm not quite, myself tonight,__  
><em>_But the way you touch me, oh, makes me tongue tied,__  
><em>_That could be the wine too."_

_Kiss Quick, I've got a line out the door__  
><em>_Who all think they can save me.__  
><em>_One by one they lay the world at my feet;__  
><em>_One by one they drive me crazy._

Laughing, they stumbled into his loft, both heaving and out of breath, almost comically frazzled.

"Did we lose them?" He finally managed.

"I think so! Synshlyukha, those women were like piranhas!" She said, spitting out the Russian curse word between breaths. She lifted her eyes to his and smiled, more amused than she thought she'd be in this situation. "Are they always like that?"

"Well, yes and no," he met her eyes, his blue ones dancing. "My fans range from nut-house crazy, to incredibly polite and poised, to thinking that they can tame me or something. I had one woman start preaching to me about how she could change me, how I just needed to meet the right woman and settle down. She told me that she could save me from myself." He shook his head at the memory. "Either way, I don't think any of them have ever encountered something like what just happened!" He let out a laugh as the night washed over him all over again.

They had been at the Johanna Beckett Scholarship Benefit, electing to walk back to his loft in order to talk about the event, and enjoy the beautiful night a little more. Truthfully, neither one had been ready to say goodbye to the other, so the way to fix that was the sudden need for a glass of wine and a toast to the success of the event.

At his place, of course.

Just as they were rounding the last block of their journey, three women who had just stepped out of a cab, presumably coming home from some shallow bar or club, spotted them, and of course, were 'his biggest fans.' As they began to descend, she felt him bristle beside her, then all together recoil when the blonde with the ass-hugging dress grazed a hand up to his shoulder. Being in no mood to compete with three top-heavy vultures, Beckett had grabbed his hand, and began to sprint toward Castle's loft. He let out a small yelp of surprise, but made no move to resist. When the girls began to whine in protest, and then get the bright idea to actually follow them, a burst of vulgar boldness (perhaps spurred on by intense possessiveness) had erupted inside of her, and materialized in the form a cold stare and the presentation of a certain, stand-alone finger. Castle had caught this, and began to laugh as she dragged him on. When they reached his door, she seemed to decide that the elevator was too slow, (temporarily forgetting the fact that the doorman wouldn't let the girls in behind them), and began to bound up the stairs.

Beckett blushed. "I wasn't in the mood, and well... the bird just kind of flew without me really thinking about it." She bit her lip as he shook his head at her and laughed again.

"If we weren't going to have wine before, we definitely are now," he said in mock exasperation.

"Dramatic," she teased.

"You have my mother to thank for that," he quipped, reaching for the wine glasses. "So, I know we've drank red in the past; would you like to keep with that motif, or change it up for a white?"

"Well, wouldn't you have to chill a white?" She asked, remembering her mother's personal collection of Pinot Grigios in its own wine chiller at her house when she was growing up.

"Ah, you're smarter than me sometimes," he smirked.

Her eyebrows quirked as she challenged, 'sometimes?'

"Okay, okay," he amended, "more than sometimes. And in this case, you're very right. Red it is. I have an amazing blended wine... Apothic Red, if I remember..." He trailed off as he rooted around in his wine cabinet for a moment before emerging victorious. He held it up for her to inspect.

"Sounds perfect, I'll open it."

* * *

><p>A few moments later found them snug on the couch, clinking wine glasses and Kate flipping off her black, four inch stilettos. The strap of the navy one-shouldered dress she wore sagged a little against the creamy beige of her arm as she leaned against the back of the couch; she felt more relaxed than she had in a while. Swirling her wine she looked up, not at all surprised to see Castle watching her.<p>

"This really is a fantastic wine; it's a blend, you said?" she asked, trying to make small talk in order to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks from the intensity of his stare.

"Yes, it's what is known as a 'winemakers blend' it changes from year to year. But it's always delicious. Paula's friend Ashley recommended it one night at some social event. Since then, I make sure to keep a healthy stock of it." he smiled, squirming a little in his seat. The whole time he had been talking he was trying not to be obvious about how badly he wanted to hook his finger under that dark blue strap and inch it back up her shoulder. Or, in the opposite direction...

"Hell of an event," she offered with a smile a moment or two later.

"Hell of an event," he agreed.

"I wish-" her voice caught.

He reached for her hand and grasped it gently. "I know," he soothed.

"Thank you, Rick," came a moment later, along with a few swipes of her thumb against his fingers.

"You know that's unnecessary" he replied sincerely. She gave him a look, and he continued, "I should be thanking you. You're the only one who's ever been ballsy enough to ditch obnoxious fans for me." His smile turned playful once more.

She turned away from him, looking at an unseen spot on his wall. "I don't know what got into me; it wasn't my call to make. Maybe they were perfectly nice and you could've had fun with them... if I over stepped..." She turned back towards him, not yet meeting his eyes as she stumbled through her words, but he cut her off with a finger to her surprised lips. She looked up to find his eyes locked on her, the softest blue emanating from them.

"Hey. I am glad you got me out of there; I thought it was sweet." A smile bloomed on his face as he felt her relax and saw her eyes soften. "And at the risk of sounding incredibly cheesy, this is exactly where I want to be." He looked down at their still-clasped hands, and then to her shoulder where he finally decided to boldly fix her disobedient strap.

She looked down too, trying to figure out how to respond, when an involuntary shiver shot down her spine. His fingers captured the stray piece of fabric and slid deliciously against the soft skin of her arm and up her shoulder where they smoothed the strap in place, lingering there a touch longer than necessary. Her breath caught in her throat, rendering her temporarily responseless. She felt her heart beat faster, and she wondered at what point he had gained the ability to rattle her through and through with such a seemingly innocent touch.

Feeling emboldened, whether it was from his touch, nearly losing him twice in the past month, or the wine, she couldn't be sure; all she knew was her body was craving him like a bad addiction. As his fingers finished their task with a flourish, she leaned into his touch, letting her eyes slip closed. Taking a steadying breath, she allowed herself to relax. She opened her eyes to find him significantly closer to her, and the corners of her lips quirked upwards, pleased that he got the message. She felt his hand absently stroking her skin, kneading slightly into her shoulder muscle every once and again, and she found herself sighing in heady contentedness.

"How is it," she managed, after a minute or two of this had passed, "that you can get me to relax like no one has ever been able to?"

"Special talent?" He offered. "Jedi Mind Tricks?" This caused her to laugh. Classic Castle. An affectionate smile was poised on his lips as he continued to stroke her shoulder. Her hand began to travel upwards, clasping for a moment with the hand he had on her shoulder, and then across his arm towards his neck. Instead of returning his favor, she pulled him towards her, his arm sliding down and folding across her back.

They breathed each other in for a minute or two, neither wanting to move or speak, in fear that the moment, the buzzing electricity and the palpable affection would shatter with the tiniest movement. Finally, acknowledging the ball had been in her court for longer than she cared to admit, she brought her lips to his. She almost laughed when she felt his surprise, but quickly abandoned that thought as he began to respond in kind.

As their lips settled into a soft, warm rhythm, he detangled his other hand, still clasped with hers, and skated his fingers up her other arm, finally sliding down her back and came to rest on her waist.

She inched closer with every dip of her head, until she was nearly in his lap. Her free hand began to work its way up the flat plane of his chest, and began to toy with the top button of his white collared shirt. It was his turn for his breath to hitch. With a strength he didn't know he possessed, he tore his mouth from hers to study her for a moment. Her eyes snapped open, wide and searching his. She was wondering if she did something wrong; he was wondering if she knew what she was doing at all.

"Hey," he said, softly, "We don't have to rush anything. I don't want you to feel like-"

She cut him off with a searing-hot kiss. She grasped both of his lapels, tugging herself closer than was really possible. The heat she had been feeling since his stare penetrated through her resolve escaladed, and she tried to convey that feeling to him. It was easier than explaining everything; as his mouth worked against hers, the kiss became more urgent, and she knew he understood. She let out a moan of approval at his response, then pulled away to speak.

"Rick," she finally got out in between languid kisses, "I've been waiting for one of us to gather the courage for this," she kissed him again, "...longer than I would ever admit."

All he could do was smile as he hauled her into his arms and stood up. She let out a squeak of surprise followed by a lyrical laugh as he lifted her off the couch, his face screwed up in effort.

"Gee Rick, I don't weigh that much!" His opened his mouth to explain that the wine may or may not have put him a tiny bit off kilter, but she cut him off with a quick kiss. "Or," she whispered, almost conspiratorially, "are you just getting too old for this?" A coy look flashed on her face but was gone in an instant when he turned his stormy eyes on her and growled in protest, determined to show her just how 'young' he still was. He swung her so her legs were around his torso, and practically charged through his office and into his bedroom.

Deciding to regain her control, she slid down his body at a maddeningly show pace and put both feet on the floor; finally able to undo the buttons of his shirt, teasingly, tantalizingly. Years of pent-up feelings, of denied attraction, and they both would have thought that they would stumble into bed without hesitation. But somehow, in their journey as partners, the love they had formed for each other demanded a slower, more reverent path. After his shirt fluttered to the floor, she turned in the circle of his arms and pulled her hair over her shoulder. His hands flattened on her stomach, then moved to caress her torso, graze over her chest, down her sides and to her hips. Circling back, he gently moved his wondering hands up her backside and finally up to clasp the zipper of her cocktail dress. Her head was dropped forward, eyes closed. She was clearly lost in his touch; her stomach tying tighter and tighter knots at each movement. As he unzipped the dark navy dress, he couldn't help his lips latching onto the soft skin of her neck, shooting an arrow of pleasure down her spine, where it found purchase at her very core. When the fabric hit the ground, she stepped out of it and turned again in his arms, this time feeling his mouth on her ear, whispering his approval.

"Kate," her name slipped from his lips like it was the most sacred word he had ever said. "You are so beautiful. You're so beautiful, Kate," he whispered over and over, as she began to rid him of his belt and pants. She pushed down his boxers next; he stepped out of them and gathered her up into his arms once again, carrying her the few feet to his bed. He laid her down on the soft plush of his sinfully luxurious sheets and watched as she lazily stretched out, her body begging for him to follow. She was beautifully breathless; her lips were slightly swollen, her eyes like magnets, full of dark energy, and powerfully pulling him in. He crawled to her, his hands tracing the plane of her stomach and up her arms. He ran his hands back down to her hips, hooking his fingers in the black silk that was their final barrier. Tossing them aside, he moved back up her body, trailing his lips along her skin, savoring the feeling of her twisting and turning ever so slightly beneath him. As he brought his mouth down on hers, he intertwined their fingers, groaning as her back arched, pushing her chest into his.

He worshiped her, silky head of hair to perfectly painted toe. He kissed every inch of skin until he tasted her for the first time. The way his gentle touch spiked her blood was enough to get them both panting harder than before. He took his time, sliding up and down her body, up to palm a soft breast and bring their mouths together in a romantic dance, and back down again to fan the flames that were igniting deep within her.

They breathed together, moved together, felt together. They learned each other, gladly not rushing and taking all the time they could. After she found her release, his name tumbling from her pretty mouth over and over again; she reached for him, dragging him up to her face. Cupping both cheeks in her hands, she kissed him thoroughly, trying to pour just how happy she was into the way her lips moved across his. He kissed her back fervently, maintaining his theme of treating her like the goddess she was to him.

_No, not just happy, _she thought as she smiled into his kisses, '_Happy' is a severe understatement. We waited much too long… _

Her thoughts were shortened as he bit her lip, which caused her to whimper softly. They continued their passionate kiss as she trailed a hand down between them, searching for him. When she did, she gently worked him a few times, up and down with an unrushed finesse that she was unaware she possessed. When he rocked forward into her hand, she guided him into herself, exhaling with him in one breath as he filled her completely. They lay there a moment, Rick holding himself over her, letting them both adjust. Her eyes suddenly flew open and locked with his; they brimmed with a thousand words that she was not yet ready to vocalize. He tenderly leaned down to kiss her cheek, and began to move with her. It started slow, and as they began to get comfortable with each other, the pace quickened. Their mouths met again and again, only broken by a musical moan from her, or a rumbling, low groan from him. He released his groans on her neck, enjoying the way she shuddered beneath him as he did. Her moans had a similar effect on him; she found him panting harder each time the sound reached his ears. Sooner than they both realized, she was digging her nails into his lower back, and pleading with him to get even closer, and he was moving with so much force that all his awareness went black except for the sound of her pleas, and the feel of her beneath him. She met him one last time before completely losing all sense of control and letting go with all she could give; all he had deserved for so long. He followed a moment after, the sound of her name ringing against the walls.

As they came down from the high, Kate began to realize that not only had they slept together, they had made love. It wasn't a term that she was specifically fond of, because most of the time, she found it convoluted and cheesy. This was the first time that she could honestly use the term, and inwardly began to panic. She had never let the other men she had slept with be as tender and loving as Rick and been. She didn't even realize when she had given him permission, if she had given him permission at all. It was so effortless— it was _never_ so effortless. _Why-_

Her thoughts came to a halt when he rolled to the side and hauled her against his stomach. Her fears immediately subsided. She didn't have to figure everything out now, and whatever was beginning between them couldn't be all bad, if the way she was feeling in this moment was any indication. If she was truly being honest, they weren't beginning anything new at all; they were simply continuing something that had been growing between them for years now.

"You are amazing, Kate," he said, reverently. "I knew we'd be great together but-"

"I told you... you had no idea." She said, with a smirk.

He reached across and pinched her backside lightly, earning him a smack to the chest. She smiled as he pulled her into a lazy kiss.

"Y'know…" she trailed, her eyes turning serious. "You are pretty amazing yourself, Castle." She watched as his features spilt into a megawatt smile.

"Wait," his murmured, eyes clouded. "I think we're way beyond 'Castle' now." He threw her a teasing grin.

"Yeah, don't push it," she smiled, and the worry left his eyes.

He brought his lips to hers once more, simply content to be kissing the woman he loved. One day, she would be ready to hear those words again. But for now, other than the obvious, nothing had really changed between them. And for now, that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks to my friend and BETA BerLina for her wonderful advice! Mistakes are my own though, she did nothing but make me improve! :)<em>**

_**Be kind, please review! **_


End file.
